


Yixing

by thesammtimes



Series: Wrecked [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: The aftermath of some pretty incredible sex.





	Yixing

He was barely through the front door when you greeted him. Your lips hungrily searching for his and your fingers already finding his waist to get his pants off. It had been well over a month. A month of his constant schedules, a month of constant working. You loved Yixing. You loved his drive, his love for his career and the effort he gave it all. You knew, when you both started dating, that his career was extremely important to him.

Which was why you never, ever made him feel guilty for working so hard and leaving you a bit lonely sometimes. You were okay with it.

Your hormones were a completely different story. You were craving him, more than craving him, you needed him. You wanted to make him feel good, knowing full well he’d return the favor.

He called to tell you he was coming home for the evening and was all yours. You were ready to take him to his word.

You pulled away from his lips, fingers nimbly unbuckling his pants and pushing him against the front door. You dropped to your knees, pulling his pants down his thighs and licking your lips eagerly.

Yixing began to chuckle, “God, baby, I haven’t even gotten into the house yet.”

You smiled up at him, his cock was already twitching to life in front of you, you knew he wanted you just as bad as you wanted him. “I missed you,” was all you said to him before taking him into your mouth.

He sucked in a breath, watching you suck him into your mouth eagerly with a smirk on his lips. He unzipped his jacket and took it off, dropping it to the floor beside of you, moaning your name as you wrapped your tongue around the head of his cock.

You felt his fingers drifting down along your face and you sat back, letting him out of your mouth as you looked up at him. “Bedroom,” he whispered firmly. You stood up and watched him kick off his pants before he followed you down the hall of your shared home.

You got into the room before he spun you around and crashed his lips to yours. “I want to take my time with you tonight,” he whispered as he kissed your neck. “But first, I’m fucking you senseless.”


End file.
